One Piece New Era Wiki
Welcome to the One Piece New Era Wiki This is a One Piece Rp group where all one piece lovers are welcome to rp or look, to check out fanmade one piece characters. When entering this group a bio is required to rp here. Sorry but we cant have you running around all willy nilly with no one knowing your abilities and you stepping out of boundaries. Now then for pirates when you start in this group you will start as a rookie who begins their journey at Sabaody really. The second post made will be on Fishman island. Afterwards you can go wherever you like. If you want to make an island yourself confirm it with the admins and it will be alright. However it is an island thats actually in the one piece anime/manga you can rp to your hearts desire. You can have a back story in your bio and a bounty but it must be below 120,000,000 berries and then you must explain how you got that bounty. It will be approved or rejected by the admins. Any fruits you want it will be recored in the docs and if you're lost on a couple of things do not be afraid to look in the docs or even ask an admin what you can or can not do. As for people joining the Marine side you may start off strong, but not strong. Your rank will be given to you by the always active Fleet Admiral Law. The admiral position will not be filled so easily along with the Vice and Rear Admiral positions as well. Everyone Vice Admiral rank and below will be assigned to a base or not. Then you will have to choose which admiral you will follow from there. Revolutionaries, Neo Navy, Fishman, Bounty Hunters characters are accepted, but often rare in groups. Please use the occupations well in this group of ours. Now to address Warlord and Yonko status. The warlord will be considered after a pirate has done enough damage to property to make the the marines notice you and give you the job. However if you put the request in and the doc fits. The character could be made a warlord on the spot and you will then react from there. As for Yonko it will not be given so easily. As said in one in one piece, the one with the most power, territory, and respect become an emperor. However that title is earned through the rp as you go on. When it comes to location you must tag your location at the beginning of your post to verify where you are at. You may only claim the island only through the rp. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse